Реинкарнация Роберта Чейза
by airmac
Summary: Этот фик был написан давно, сразу как появилось сообщение, что Джесси Спенсер появится в новой роли в пилоте сериала Chicago Fire. Тогда все что было известно, что его герой профессионал в своем деле, но недавно развелся со своей женой. Из этой информации, я и исходила.


___От автора: не знаю, как его называть: Мэтью или Кейси. И то и другое не привычно, но остановилась на имени, т к зову его друга Джон.  
Этот фик был написан давно, сразу как появилось сообщение, что Джесси Спенсер появится в новой роли в пилоте сериала Chicago Fire. Тогда все что было известно, что его герой профессионал в своем деле, но недавно развелся со своей женой. Из этой информации, я и исходила.  
Все ляпы по пожарам, ожогам и прочему мои, но старалась сделать максимально правдоподобно, по крайней мере в рамках моих знаний._

Большое спасибо Свете - лучшему редактору, из тех, кого я знаю!

**Автор:** jerom2003  
**Бета:** **Андрей305**  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Ограничения:**нет, не считая того, что этот фик не по сериалу HOUSE MD

* * *

- Ну, и что ты ей сказал? - разминая сигарету, спросил Джон.

Мэтью осуждающе посмотрел на него.

- Черт, Джон, мы тушим пожары, ты еще не достаточно надышался дымом?

- Эх, Мэт, не понимаешь ты прелестей жизни, возможно, поэтому она тебя бросила.

- Какой же ты ублюдок! - Мэтью не смог скрыть своей обиды, его всегда раздражали разговоры о его бывшей.

В этот момент, как нельзя вовремя, прозвенела сирена. Джон глубоко вздохнув запихнул обратно в карман сигарету, и они быстро направились к машине.

Пожар был недалеко от их базы, на променаде, где располагалось много магазинов. К счастью людей в столь поздний час там не было.

У горящего здания были припаркованы две машины полиции.

Прежде чем давать своим ребятам команду действовать, Мэтью подошел к старшему полицейскому.

- Вы приехали быстрее нас? - удивленно спросил он.

- Сигнализация охраны сработала на 5 минут раньше, чем пожарная. Мы подозреваем, что злоумышленники все еще там.

- Так, давайте мы зайдем и проверим, или вы хотите выкурить их оттуда?

- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами полицейский, - мы наблюдаем это уже несколько минут, и нет признаков, что там еще кто-то остался. Ну, либо, у них очень крепкие нервы.

Мэтью оценил степень пожара. На первом этаже огонь, в основном, полыхал по периметру магазина, где располагались деревянные витрины, но сам зал казался не тронутым огнем и проглядывалась лестница на второй этаж, но чем дальше, тем больше дым окутывал ее, поднимаясь все выше. Второй этаж горел ярче и из-за густого дыма помещение полностью не просматривалось. Крыша, к счастью, еще не была задета пламенем, но дым уже начинал плотно окутывать и её.  
При пожарах возгорание крыши - самое опасное. Огонь с легкостью перепрыгивает с одной кровли на другую. "В этот раз повезло",- подумал Мэтью, оглядывая две трехэтажки по соседству с горящим двухэтажным зданием.

- Мы можем сейчас зайти туда, но если еще простоим тут пару минут, такая перспектива исчезнет.

- Будьте осторожны, - серьезным тоном предупредил полицейский, - я бы даже посоветовал вам захватить пистолет. Могу вам одолжить.

- Даже если там кто-то есть, не думаю, что он в состоянии сопротивляться.

Мэтью направился к машине.

- Ну, что заходим? - бодро спросил Джон, оглядывая новых ребят, которых недавно послали к ним на стажировку.

Он любил прикалываться над ними, "зеленые" всегда были такие забавные. И сейчас неприкрытый страх в их глазах, заводил его еще сильнее.

- Нет, я пока пойду один. Держите рации на готове. Скорее всего там никого нет, но я сообщу, как что-то станет понятно. А дальше просто зальем эту штуку снаружи.

- Ок, как скажешь, босс, - он потянулся за сигаретой, но суровый взгляд Мэтью остановил его.

Огромное стекло одной из витрин уже лопнуло, остальные еще держались, пространства было достаточно, чтобы проникнуть внутрь.

Полицейский подошел к оставшимся стоять на улице пожарным и попросил одну рацию для себя и дал команду своим сотрудникам быть начеку. Предчувствие редко его обманывало, а сейчас он был уверен, что внутри кто-то есть.

Мэтью осторожно ступал по разбитому стеклу, оглядываясь и прикидывая степень повреждений. Он подошел к лестнице. Она была деревянная. Это означало, что у него меньше пяти минут, чтобы подняться, а затем успеть спуститься вниз, до того как она рухнет. Он чувствовал жар, проникающий через его защитный костюм, и с каждым шагом по ступеням это ощущение увеличивалось, также как и количество дыма.

Весь второй этаж был в черном смоге. По стенам вверх поднимались языки пламени, посылая волны огня вдоль потолка. Гипсокартон местами прогорел в углах и уже можно было разглядеть деревянные направляющие самой крыши. Они подхватывали пламя и с каждой секундой разгорались еще больше. Времени оставалось совсем немного.

Мэтью несколько раз махнул рукой, чтобы рассеять дым и прищурился в попытке разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Неожиданно прямо перед его лицом появилось дуло пистолета. Сначала он решил, что это галлюцинация, и нехватка кислорода дала о себе знать, а значит, пора отсюда сваливать.

Но вслед за пистолетом возникла фигура человека.

Мужчина задыхался, держа у рта нечто похожее на мокрую тряпку одной рукой и пистолет другой.

- Замри, мать твою! - не отрывая тряпки от лица пробурчал он.

Мэтью остановился, он попытался еле заметно потянуться за рацией, но его противник быстро заметил это и скомандовал поднять руки, а затем резким движением, сорвал рацию с пояса пожарного и бросил ее в огонь. Она была сделана из специального материала, который мог какое-то время выдержать высокую температуру, но вскоре даже этот материал стал плавится.

- Раздевайся! - опять скомандовал вор.

Мэтью недоуменно посмотрел на него.

- Я сказал, раздевайся, или получишь пулю в лоб!

Аргумент оказался достаточно убедительным и Мэтью стал снимать свой защитный костюм.

Жар ударил в него в троекратном размере и он удивился стойкости этого человека, который просидел тут столько времени.

- Я знал, что вы придете, - злорадно произнес вор. - Жаль только, что ты один и мне пришлось вырубить Билли, ведь костюмчик у нас один.

Он нервно загоготал и помахав перед пожарным пистолетом приказал раздеваться по-резвее.

Как только Мэтью, освободился от костюма, преступник сразу выхватил его из рук и приставив пистолет к виску пожарного скомандовал встать на колени.

Это стало определенным облегчением для Мэтью, так как чем ниже он находился, тем легче было дышать. Хотя слово легче сюда совсем не подходило. Легкие казалось сейчас разорвутся от столь едкого дыма. Пожары в коммерческих объектах всегда сопровождались невыносимым смогом, ведь там была куча пластмассы, проводов, полиэтилена и разнообразных упаковок. Он подумал, что все же ювелирный магазин лучше, чем лавка с химикатами.

От мыслей его отвлек очередной толчок пистолетом в лоб.

- Руки за спину! - опять скомандовал бандит.

Мэтью повиновался, сложно возразить человеку все время тыкающему в тебя пистолетом. Он правда не понимал, почему тот просто не пристрелит его.

- Лучше пусть они найдут твой обгоревший труп, чем мою пулю в твоей башке, - ворюга словно услышал мысли пожарного.

Он стал крепко связывать руки Мэтью тряпкой, которую раньше держал у рта.

- Вот теперь я смогу свалить отсюда.

Он стал быстро напяливать костюм.

- Ты не сможешь пройти через крышу, - спокойно произнес пожарный, разгадавший план бандита.

- И с чего это ты так решил? - вор уже надевал противогаз и теперь плохо мог расслышать слова пожарного.

- Крыша деревянная, там уже нельзя пройти.

- Оставь свои страшилки для дураков. Думаешь зачем мне понадобился твой волшебный костюм?

Вор последний раз кинул взгляд на хаос и огонь вокруг себя, ткнул связанного пожарного ногой и подхватив с пола черную спортивную сумку, удалился из помещения в сторону железной двери, ведущей на чердак.

Мэтью позволил себе оглянуться, только тогда, когда сквозь шум бушующего пламени услышал хлопок металлической двери. Он не увидел ничего, кроме разгорающегося пламени и черных клубов дыма.

- Пора выбираться отсюда, - еле слышно пробурчал он.

Недолго раздумывая он протянул связанные за спиной руки к ближайшему источнику пламени. Это было чертовски больно, но другого выхода у него не было. Материя была уже слишком сухой и быстро поддалась огню, вскоре он смог скинуть тлеющую тряпку с рук, но подниматься с колен не стал.

Он стал оглядываться и всматриваться в задымленное помещение в надежде найти еще одного человека. Вскоре ему удалось разглядеть ноги, торчащие из- за одной из стоек.

Мэтью подполз к телу, неподвижно лежащему на полу. Это был молодой парень, на вид не старше двадцати лет. Пожарный нащупал пульс и убедившись, что там еще было, что спасать, потащил парня в сторону окна. Возвращаться на лестницу не было смысла, даже если она еще не рухнула, то рухнет под их тяжестью.

С каждым приближающимся метром жар ощущался все сильнее, а им еще необходимо было преодолеть ряд горящих коробок, и протиснуться сквозь расплавленную перегородку, отделяющую складскую часть магазина от демонстрационной витрины второго этажа.

Найдя лазейку недалеко от самого угла комнаты, Мэтью, собрав последние силы, потащил туда тело второго воришки.

Продолжать продвигаться ползком больше не было сил, и он встал на ноги, но при этом остался в полусогнутом состоянии. Нехватка кислорода уже давала о себе знать не на шутку, ноги отказывались его держать. Выбираться нужно было не просто быстро, а очень быстро. Поэтому не долго думая, Мэтью сделал последний рывок и протиснулся к разбитому стеклу. В этот момент он понял, что заставляло людей выпрыгивать из горящих небоскребов. Они прекрасно знали, что их там ждет, но оставаться в этом аду было невыносимо.

* * *

- Черт! Почему он так долго? - пробурчал Джон и выкинул недокуренную сигарету. Он достал рацию и стал вызывать Мэтью.

Ответа не последовало.

- Что-то не так? - взволнованно спросил полицейский.

- Конечно, что-то не так! Он уже больше пяти минут там, и самое хреновое, что не отвечает на вызов.

Джон еще пару раз повторил вызов. Не получив ответа, стал натягивать противогаз.

- Вы идете внутрь, босс? - осторожно спросил один из новеньких.

- Нет, просто решил подышать через эту штуку! - раздраженно кинул Джон, - Конечно иду внутрь, идиот!

Но не успел он надеть перчатки, как с криком и звоном бьющегося стекла что-то грузно вывалилось из окна второго этажа.

- Черт! - еще раз крикнул Джон и побежал к лежащим на асфальте двум телам.

Еще издалека, он увидел, что они не были в пожарной форме и облегченно вздохнул. Возможно, они увидели Мэтью и от страха кинулись в окно, а он сейчас вернется, как ни в чем не бывало, как это обычно и происходило. Мэтью всегда везло и он мог выйти из сложнейших ситуаций без единой отметины. Хотя он утверждал, что это вовсе не везение, а умение.

Джон бежал к неподвижным телам всего несколько секунд, но мысли за это время проделали большой путь, и у него было нехорошее предчувствие, что в этот раз везение покинуло его друга.

- Мать твою! - почти заорал он, когда увидел лицо одного из лежавших на асфальте.

Оно было все черное от сажи, но так Джону было даже проще его узнать. И почему-то он был без костюма.

- На помощь, сюда! - заорал он полицейским и парамедикам, ожидавшим его команды приблизиться к горящему зданию.

Несколько человек быстро подхватили пострадавших и оттащили их в сторону, чтобы можно было спокойно оказать им помощь.

Как бы Джону не хотелось находиться рядом со своим коллегой, он знал, что теперь он должен возглавить тушение пожара.

- Все, ребята, пора с этим кончать! - скомандовал он и все закрутилось как единый механизм.

Вскоре несколько мощнейших струй ударило в небольшой магазин. Одна стихия стала покорять другую. В результате дым стал подниматься еще выше и со стороны казалось, что пожар только увеличивался, а на самом деле огонь умирая посылал клубы черного дыма в небо.

В это время парамедики проверяли жизненные показатели пострадавших.

Старший полицейский подошел к тем, которые занимались пожарным.

- Он в сознании? - спросил он, когда увидел, как тот шевельнулся и застонал от боли.

- В сознании, но не думаю, что сможет ответить на ваши вопросы.

- У меня всего один.

Он нагнулся над пожарником и слегка похлопал по щекам.

- Мэтью, вы слышите меня?

Ответа не последовало, но пожарный повернул голову в сторону голоса.

- Мэтью, пожалуйста, мне надо знать, был ли там еще кто-то и где он?

Пожарный слегка приоткрыл глаза и из последних сил произнес:

- Крыша...

Он не смог договорить и сказать, что очевиднее всего им проще искать позже труп бандита, так как был уверен, что через крышу тому не удалось пройти.

Для полицейского этой информации было достаточно. Он стал резво раздавать команды своим сотрудникам окружить территорию и следить за близлежащими домами, а также вызвал поддержку с воздуха. Никто бы лучше не проследил за крышами, чем вертолетчики.

* * *

Томас надеялся, что в костюме он будет изолирован от жара и пламени, но это оказалось вовсе не так. С каждым шагом силы оставляли его. Да и двигаться ему приходилось совершенно в слепую, казалось, что весь дым нашел лазейку и двигался на крышу вместе с ним. Огня вокруг не было, но железная лестница была раскалена, он мог это чувствовать даже через защитные сапоги и перчатки.

До заветной двери наверху оставалось несколько ступенек, но сил подняться по ним было все меньше. Он посмотрел на верх и если бы не дымовая завеса, то он увидел бы, что узкая металлическая лестница вверху крепилась как раз к тем самым деревянным балкам, и что одна из них уже пылала красным пламенем. Томас почувствовал как лестницу дернуло в сторону, словно она соскочила с одного из болтов. Он начал карабкаться быстрее, тем самым прикладывая больше усилий, в результате чего крепления не выдержали и лестница с грохотом рухнула на чердачные перекрытия, разломав их.

* * *

Огонь был взят под контроль, вокруг было больше воды и пены, чем горящих предметов. Теперь они смогли зайти внутрь и поливать все с близкого расстояния. Джон внимательно оглядывался вокруг, он хотел найти таинственно исчезнувший костюм Мэтью.

На первом этаже он ничего не обнаружил и вышел из здания, чтобы влезть на второй этаж по пожарной лестнице, которую уже приставили к дому. Как только он оказался в зале, он увидел распластанное тело одетое в пожарный костюм.

- Вот куда ты девался, - проговорил про себя Джон и наклонился над лежащим человеком.

Он снял перчатки и попытался нащупать пульс. Пульса не было.

- Ну и стоило это того, идиот! - выругался вслух Джон и передал сообщение по рации для полиции, что он нашел того, кого они искали.

Когда работа была закончена, Джон устало повалился на водительское сиденье, их подопечные стажеры разместились сзади, никто не посмел сесть вперед на место пострадавшего шефа.

Джону тоже было непривычно сидеть рядом с пустующим креслом, он завел мотор, и в этот момент в бардачке зазвонил телефон.

Сначала Джон решил не отвечать на звонок, тем более, что это был не его телефон, но потом все же потянулся за жужжащим и вибрирующим предметом.

На определителе высветилось "Хейли". А вот это уже было совсем некстати, он не собирался иметь дело с бывшей женой Мэтью.

Он отбил звонок и бросил телефон обратно в бардачок.

За их пятиминутный путь обратно на базу, телефон так и не умолк.

Как только Джон припарковался, у него было одно желание - раздавить вдребезги этот ненужный кусок пластмассы. Но вместо этого он резко открыл трубку и буркнул:

- Слушаю!

- Мэт? - спросил удивленный голос на другом конце.

- Хейли, я похож на Мэта? - раздраженно ответил Джон и продолжил, - и тебя не учили, что если телефон не отвечает, то может стоит попробовать перезвонить через час или два? А не трезвонить без передыху, пока не сядут батарейки?!

- Где Мэт? - также раздраженно спросила Хейли, она всегда недолюбливала Джона и старалась не иметь с ним дела.

- В реанимации, черт побери!

Хейли решила, что это очередная дурная шутка.

- Я серьезно спрашиваю, передай ему, чтобы он прекратил прятаться и подписал наконец бумаги о разводе. А то я решу все через суд!

- Валяй, думаю он будет не против, ему сейчас совсем не до этого.

- Хорошо, так и передай ему!

На этом она бросила трубку.

Джон устало протер руками лицо и вылез из машины. К счастью его смена закончилась, но теперь ему нужно было еще написать отчет о случившимся, пока еще свежи воспоминания.

После того как он закончил дела, он переоделся и сел в свою машину.

Из кармана куртки он достал небольшую карточку с адресом и телефоном больницы, куда отвезли Мэтью.

Он оттягивал этот момент, потому что не хотел даже знать, что именно было с его другом. Пока он был в неведении, то мог считать, что все нормально.

И тем не менее, Джон завел машину и направился в сторону госпиталя.

К счастью, повреждения оказались не столь значительными, как он себе мысленно нафантазировал, пока ехал к госпиталю. Мэтью надышался угарным газом, но это было предсказуемо, сломал кисть правой руки, очевидно, когда приземлялся со второго этажа, заработал себе сотрясение мозга и множественные ожоги третьей степени.

Джон облегченно выдохнул. Почему-то он ожидал худшего. Он смотрел сквозь стекло палаты интенсивной терапии на своего спящего друга. В этот момент его привлек стон раздавшийся с соседней койки и тут он признал парнишку, с которым Мэтью вывалился со второго этажа. Он ничего не знал о его состоянии, но выглядел тот похуже Мэтью, и еще Джон заметил, что парень был прикован наручниками к кровати.

Джону некуда было торопиться, поэтому он решил подождать у палаты. Ему запретили заходить внутрь, но обещали разрешить навестить напарника, как только его переведут в обычную палату. А это будет после того, как тот очнется от анестезии.

Джон вздремнул на неудобном пластиковом стуле. Когда он открыл глаза, то не сразу понял, где он и по какому поводу он тут находится. Поэтому он еще сильнее удивился увидев перед собой Хейли. Она стояла спиной к нему, разглядывая своего бывшего мужа.

- Пришла заставить его подписать бумаги? - с издевкой в голосе спросил Джон.

Хейли обернулась и злобно посмотрела в его сторону, а затем вернулась к своему прежнему занятию.

- Тебе лучше уйти, пока он не проснулся.

- Какое твое дело? - раздраженно спросила она, вновь повернувшись.

- Зачем ты пришла?

- Это тоже не твое дело!

- Ты бросаешь его, а теперь хочешь стать матерью Терезой? Оставь его в покое! - угрожающе произнес Джон.

- А то что? Выгонишь меня?!

Джон отчаялся. Отношения этой парочки были необъяснимы, еще до развода они то ссорились, то влюблялись друг в друга, словно остались единственными на этой планете. Но все обычно заканчивалось напившимся Мэтью под дверями его квартиры.

Объяснять что-то влюбленному дураку было бесполезно. Джон даже обрадовался, когда узнал, что она подала на развод, надеялся, что это завершит эту ужасную эпопею и ему больше не придется иметь дело с сопливыми историями Мэтью. Но вот она опять стояла здесь, явно намереваясь пройти этот путь снова. Зная своего друга, Джон подозревал, что тот не сможет прогнать ее, даже несмотря на то, что понимал, что ничего хорошего их не ждет.

- Просто уходи, - спокойно ответил он, - не мучь его. Он и так достаточно настрадался от тебя.

Джон не ожидал, что его слова произведут впечатление на эту женщину, но она развернулась и направилась к выходу. Сделав пару шагов остановилась.

- Позвони мне пожалуйста, когда он очнется. Просто скажи, как у него дела. И не говори, что я приходила.

Джон утвердительно кивнул, удивляясь сознательности проявленной бывшей женой его друга.

_От автора: Любые замечания и отзывы приветствуются! Первый раз написала фик, по материалу, который еще даже не вышел :)_


End file.
